


Dance

by HMSquared



Series: Cryptage Week [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cryptage Week (Apex Legends), Dancing, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Crypto is embarrassed by Mirage's dancing, yet he doesn't push the trickster away.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Cryptage Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959889
Kudos: 18





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is probably my favorite entry in this series so far.

“Behind you, Cryppy!” Mirage fired, nailing Bangalore in the head. Crypto’s cheeks went pink in embarrassment; usually, he was the prepared one.

“Thanks.”

“I’m sorry, did you just thank me?”

“Maybe-behind you!” Crypto didn’t sound worried, but it still gave Mirage a heart attack. Spinning around, he fired. Caustic tumbled to the ground before them.

Before their conversation could continue, the train suddenly braked to a stop. The frenemies drew their weapons as a familiar sound played over the intercom.

“We have our Apex champions!” As the trumpets sounded, Mirage started dancing.

“We are awesome!” He spun around, alternating his feet on the metal floor. When Crypto rolled his eyes, the hacker smirked. “Come on Crypto, dance with me!”

“I’m good.”

“What, I’m not sexy enough for you?” Crypto flushed pink again; this one generated a full-blown smile from Mirage. “Huh.”

Closing the space between them, he grabbed the hacker’s wrist and spun him. Crypto stumbled at the sudden motion.

“I’ve got you.” Smiling, Mirage chortled, “Alright, no more spins. How about just swaying?” He drew Crypto closer, rocking back and forth in the cold air. The hacker looked very embarrassed, but he didn’t push the trickster away.

“Are the cameras off?” Crypto turned his head to look.

“Yes.”

“Good.” And then Mirage kissed him.


End file.
